russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN-9 sets P1.4-B modernization plan
February 2, 2018 Radio Philippines Network (RPN-9) is spending around P1.4 billion for the modernization and upgrade of its facilities as it aims to be a strong number five in the highly competitive television broadcasting industry. RPN chairman Tonypet Albano told The STAR that P400 million will immediately be spent in investing in state-of-the-art broadcasting facilities while another P1 billion will be used next year.mission power. "And we are increasing it even more within next year," they added. The STAR also learned that RPN 9 is now negotiating to transfer its facilities from its current location in Broadcast City to Panay Avenue. The amount will be sourced from a combination of equity and borrowings that will be arranged by a syndicate of banks led by Bank of Commerce. Albano’s consortium is said to have paid P2 billion in cash for the network. RPN 9 is also set to sign a memorandum of agreement with Echostar, the largest direct-to-home (DTH) satellite television company in the US, to able to telecast its programs in America. Company officials explained that RPN 9 will have its own channel in Echostar’s programming. They pointed out that ABS-CBN’s The Filipino Channel (TFC), GMA Pinoy TV, GMA Life TV and Global IBC which are sold separately to viewers in the US (subscribers have to buy a separate box in addition to their cable TV subscription), current subscribers of Echostar will also have to pay additional to be able to watch RPN 9 programs via RPN USA. Officials said that RPN 9 has grabbed the number five spot in the television industry next to ABS-CBN, GMA 7 and IBC 13, and edging in PTV 4. "It aims to be a strong number five," they revealed. Armie Jarin-Bennett, RPN president and CEO, earlier said much money for the network about making it big in the industry. They explained that RPN 9’s phenomenal rise which came about after they bought the company 5 years ago was largely due to the network having bagged the contract to exclusively air the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) games every weekend. During the network’s relaunch last Wednesday, company officials also revealed various new programs that aim to increase viewership, in a retaining counter-programming strategy that includes the new primetime news program Ronda 9 against the primetime news programs, the daily morning show Wake Up Call against the morning shows and a noontime show Student Canteen against the noontime shows; and the premiere of the first-ever teleserye Missy which will be dominated by the drama and fantasy, the youth-oriented romantic tele-movie anthology series Wattpad Presents as an alternative to the letter-sender based drama anthologies, and the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented variety show Fanparty against the noontime Sunday concert-based musical variety show. RPN 9 will be airing America's Next Top Model and Survivor among the hugely popular programs in the U.S. and in the Philippines (currently being shown to cable TV subscribers), and Riverdale, among their several popular and top-rated American TV series. Its game show Kasama Break the Bank will also be a new format as a daily primetime game show.